


Anymore

by ellenoruschka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: It’s fun how I’m a beggar at your door
Kudos: 1





	Anymore

It’s fun how you don’t need me anymore.  
It’s fun how I’m a beggar at your door.  
And yet you still come running when you’re down.  
What will you do when I am out of town?

What will you do with no one at your side?  
Where can you go, my love? Where can you hide  
When you’re alone? What will you do, my dear,  
When you discover I have disappeared?

Scratch that; you need me not, this much I see.  
You need me not. Not anymore. Not me.  
You need me not, my love, this much I know.  
And so my absence will unnoticed go. 

It’s fun how I’m a beggar at your door.  
It’s fun how I don’t love you anymore.

18/08/2020 — 13/12/2020

**Author's Note:**

> Also here: https://stihi.ru/2020/12/13/285


End file.
